


baby take your teeth out

by yellowcurtainss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, explicit discussion of sex, isak is on drugs but not weed, the good gay kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtainss/pseuds/yellowcurtainss
Summary: Isak gets his wisdom teeth removed.Cuddles, cursing, and chaos ensue.





	baby take your teeth out

There comes a dreaded moment in every teen’s life, an experience of which the mere mention can send a shiver down any once-juvenile’s spine, every fiber of one’s being succumbing to the flames of hell, drowning in the buzz of warm fluorescent lights, gasping, reaching, for anything, only to find your mouth held wide open and prodded with foreign metal tools.

At least, that’s how Isak feels about getting his wisdom teeth taken out.

Isak has never been one for formal visits to any doctor. He’s always spent weeks dreading the yearly checkup, and still sheds a tear when he has to get any shots. Especially since his days as a newly-independent-and-broke-sixteen-year-old. Waiting alone in a doctor’s office only to be lectured on the unhealthiness of eating kebab wasn’t really his style. 

This hatred for any type of medical care somehow multiplied when it came to the dentist. Having someone poke around in his mouth for what seemed like an eternity with strange, sharp metal tools made him squirmy and uncomfortable. 

Which is why he stuck to the school nurse whenever he needed any help in that department, thank you very much. They always had helpful pamphlets (such as “Anal-yzing Anal: A Beginner’s Guide to the Craft” or “Who Let the Logs Out: the Beauty of Morning Wood”), graphic diagrams, and an assortment of ceramic dildos. So Isak would enter, get some pills, and exit.

Of course it was Even, mature and sophisticated, who scolded Isak on his avoidance of any doctor’s office. And so, with hours of begging, and a few powerpoint presentations, a concerned Even convinced Isak to face his fears, and scheduled a dentist’s appointment for his boyfriend. 

And on that fearful day, in the bright jail cell of a dental office, Isak’s greatest fear came true: he needed to get his wisdom teeth removed. 

*

Isak woke up Monday morning to his boyfriend gently rubbing his shoulder and pressing little kisses to the top of his head. It’s no secret that Isak is not a morning person whatsoever, so he simply nuzzled his face further into his lover’s neck, groaning at Even’s unyielding efforts to wake him.

“Good morn,” Even breathed into his curls. It had been like this practically every morning since the two of them had moved in together, Even being his artsy beautiful pretentious self and waking up in the ungodly hours of the morning (“Eight is a perfectly reasonable and healthy time to wake up, Isak,”), and kissing every area of exposed skin he could reach until a very grumpy Isak awoke.

“Evy,” Isak groaned. “What time is it?”

“Seven fifty two,” Even replied, with a tender kiss to his shoulder.

God, this boy. 

“We have to be at Dr. Botner's office at nine for your surgery baby,” Even breathed, “you have to wake up.”

Isak could easily stay like this forever, sleepily tucked against Even’s side, his head nestled into his neck and leg wrapped around his waist. Actually, he would much prefer to spend a day in bed with his boyfriend than at the crusty dentist’s office getting his teeth ripped out of his skull.

“UgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH,” Isak replied, trying to articulate his angst as much as possible. He heard Even chuckle above him. 

“Don’t make me go,” Isak begged, “would rather stay here with you.”

“I’ll be with you at the dentist’s office sweetheart,” Even responded, placing one final kiss on his forehead before making a move to get up.

Isak was not having any of that. Somehow he gained enough strength to sit up and wrap his arms around Even’s (naked) torso and use every ounce of power in his small twink body to pull him back down to the bed.

“Baby,” Even sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s endearing clinginess. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get the pills the doctor told you to take.”

And Even was getting up, putting on his-or were they Isak’s? They didn’t really keep track anymore-boxers off the floor, and walking into the kitchen.

“MmmmmmmMMMMMMM,” Isak groaned, throwing his arm over his forehead dramatically. He dragged himself out of bed, put on one of Even’s oversized white shirts, and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

He found Even fumbling with a small orange bottle and removing three pills. He approached Isak, lifted him, and propped him on the kitchen counter. 

“Open,” said Even, pills in hand. Isak turned his head to the side, refusing. 

To Isak, taking these pills meant one thing: this was real. He was going to get his teeth ripped out today. A needle was going to get shoved into his gums, and he was going to get his teeth. Ripped out. Today.

“Isak,” Even sighed, exasperated at his drama queen of a boyfriend. Isak raised his eyebrows questioningly, keeping his mouth sealed shut.

“C’mon, Isak. Are you serious?”

“Mmmmhmm,” retorted Isak, raising his chin.

“Isak.”

“Mmmm?”

“Why are you this way?” Even asked. God, his boyfriend could be a true stubborn bitch if he tried. He had a petty side. 

Even cupped his hand, containing the three death capsules, over Isak’s mouth in an attempt to force the pills into his mouth. Isak whipped his head back and forth in the most ostentatious way, so Even simply chased his mouth with his hand, but Isak was not giving in. 

“Babyyyy,” Even pled. “Please. Just take the pills. It will make the surgery hurt a whole lot less.”

Isak shook his head.

“Isak.”

Isak crossed his arms.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. You see, Isak used to be a fuckboy. And Even picked up a couple of his tricks.

Even placed the three pills on his own tongue, making a show of it for Isak. He brought his mouth close to his lover’s.

“C’mon,” Even breathed against Isak’s lips.

Who was Isak to deny his boyfriend a kiss? They were only three pills after all, and, judging by the way Even’s hand was creeping up Isak’s bare thigh, swallowing the tiny tablets would definitely pay off.

And that’s how they ended up viciously making out in the kitchen, mouths crashing together, tongues battling for dominance, every fanfic trope that comes to mind. Even standing between Isak’s legs, pushing his boyfriend against the kitchen cabinets, Isak’s thighs shaking as whimpered into Even’s mouth. And somehow, he simply couldn’t control himself, Even ended up down on his knees. And by mere chance, once again neither boy could explain how it happened, Isak’s now-hard dick ended up in Even’s mouth.

They almost missed the appointment. 

*

Even had been staring at the ceiling tiles in the waiting room for an hour and a half now, his knee shaking nervously and fingers tapping the armrest of the uncomfortable chair. 

He’d entered this waiting room earlier this morning without a single stress about his boyfriend’s surgery. It wasn’t until he noticed Isak fidgeting and anxiously biting his lips in the waiting room chair that his heart rate started to pick up. 

He wasn’t nervous about the actual medical procedure, obviously. He was just scared of how his boy would feel afterwards. Even prayed to every god he didn’t believe in that Isak wouldn’t be in too much pain.

Suddenly the door across the room opened. A petite nurse with a permanent scowl walked out and approached him.

“Even?” she asked monotonously.

Even nodded.

“Isak’s surgery went really well.” Even sighed in relief. “There was some difficulty at the start of the procedure. He visibly flinched at the sight of the needle, and dropped a unique string of expletives, but there were no complications and it was successful. You can follow me back to see him.”

Even eagerly followed the nurse back through the door and through a series of hallways until he found the office where his boyfriend awaited him. The nurse opened the door for him, and Even stepped inside.

Seeing Isak certainly did nothing for his nerves.

Isak lay back against the dental chair, his cheeks swollen, giant bandage wrapped around his face, and bloody white gauze in his mouth. But it wasn’t the blood or the swelling that caught Even’s attention. It was the steady stream of tears flowing from Isak’s eyes and the gentle sobs coming from his lips.

Extremely concerned, Even kneeled beside the chair, his hand finding Isak’s and eyes meeting his. Truly, nothing hurt Even more than seeing his baby cry. No matter the circumstance, Even always tried to cheer his baby boy up with gentle kisses and words of love.

“Baby?” Even asked, eyebrows knit in worry. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“Evy,” Isak sobbed, “I thought you left me. I woke up and you weren’t here and I was alone in this office with people I didn’t know and I was scared. Please don’t leave me Evy, I need you here, everyone leaves me,” Isak sobbed, hiding his face in his hands as much as he could.

“Oh, baby boy,” Even broke, maneuvering himself as much as he could to hold Isak. The angle was awkward, as was the semi-squat Even found himself doing, but he managed to get one arm around his boy and his face on Isak’s shoulder. 

“Isak, I will never leave you, ok? This is just the medicine they put you on, baby, everything’s gonna be ok,” Even said, fingers playing with Isak’s curls. “I love you so much Issy, you are the mannen i mitt liv, you know that, right?”

Isak sniffled and nodded.

“Guess what, baby? You’re all done now. We get to go home, I can make you a world famous Even Bech Naesheim milkshake, we can play FIFA, we can listen to some Gabrielle, and we can snuggle. It’s all gonna be alright, ok?”

Sad green eyes met his and Even gently brushed their noses together. That never failed to make Isak smile. God he was adorable. Especially with a chipmunk face. Even would literally give this boy the sun. 

“My mouth feels funny,” Isak mumbled. “I have. Three tongues.” Isak tried to move his tongue and Even laughed at his efforts.

The doctor reentered the room, gave Even some directions, and called in a team of nurses put Isak in a wheelchair. Of course, Even’s hand never left his boyfriend’s. Because every moment Even was not touching Isak in some way or another Isak screamed bloody murder. 

Then a nurse wheeled Isak down the hallway, down an elevator, and into the parking lot.

It wasn’t until they started driving home that Isak broke into uncontrollable laughter.

“Hey Evy,” Isak slurred through giggles, “you know what I love?”

Even smiled. “What baby, what do you love?”

“Your big DICK,” Isak yelled, hiding his face in his hands and cackling hysterically.

Well Even certainly didn’t know how to react to this.

“When you first put it up my butt I was so confused,” Isak said surprisingly seriously, “n you shoved your entire nose in my mouth n I was like ‘Is this how gay sex works?’ N I saw your horse dick n was like there’s no way that is going to fit in me but somehow it did n that’s how babies are made with girls I guess. But we can’t get pregnant so I can ride your pony bareback.”

“That’s good,” Even chuckled.

“You know what’s the secret to a good omelette? Sour cream. N you can put your sour cream in my omelette anytime you want.”

“Mmm?” Even answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Sprinkle some kardemomme on this DICK,” Isak hollered.

Even was. So confused. But he certainly wasn’t complaining. This would make for great blackmail later on.

“KARDEMOMMEEEEEE” Isak screamed, pounding his fist against his chest.

“Ojjjjjjj,” Even grabbed Isak’s hand, “you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Isak whipped his hand away. “KARDEMOMME E E EE AYE AYE AYE AY AY AYE” He banged his fist on the ceiling of the car instead, his head lashing from side to side and his hips rocking back and forth to the beat in his head.

Almost instantly, though, Isak’s hand dropped to his side and a confused look crossed his face. He reached his hands up to touch his hair.

“I have… curls,” Isak said in wonder as he ran his fingers through the golden locks. 

Even sighed, annoyed yet endeared by his lover’s odd behavior. “Yes, baby, you do.”

“I am so beautiful,” Isak said proudly, his arms stretched out on either side in a regal pose. He pulled down the sun visor and looked at himself in the mirror. “Who’s that ladyyyyyyy who’s that ladyyyy,” he sang to his reflection. “Call me krølle-Isak.” He started winking and blowing kisses at himself.

Sure, Even and Isak had gotten high together many a time, but this was next-level loopy. Isak was on some hard shit.

“Evy,” Isak slurred, turning his small body to face his boyfriend. “Tell me I’m pretty.”

“You are so beautiful, Issy,” Even smiled.

“I know,” Isak responded. “I wanna go home so I can suck your dick.”

“You won’t be able to do that for a while baby,” Even replied.

“Why not?” Isak pouted with his best effort of a frown.

“Your mouth needs to heal,” Even said informatively, pulling into their building’s parking lot.

Even parked the car, stepped out, walked around to Isak’s side of the vehicle, and opened the door. 

“C’mon,” Even motioned for Isak to get out. Isak looked the other way and crossed his arms.

“Carry me.”

“Isak, I don’t know if it’s safe for me to-”

“Carry. Me.” Isak said saltily, lifting his chin in the air.

This stubborn hoe. 

And so Even rolled his eyes, picked Isak up bridal style, kicked the car door shut, and started up the stairs to their home. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and gently rested his head against Even’s. Even eventually reached the apartment, after almost knocking Isak into the walls numerous times (causing Isak to scream of course), and unlocked the front door. He carried his boy inside and gently laid him on their bed on his back. Even propped some pillows behind him, allowing Isak to sit up and rest for a bit. But just as Even was moving to the kitchen to get his baby a glass of water, he heard a small voice behind him.

“Evyyyyyyyyyyy,” Isak groaned. “Come lay with me. Want snuggles.”

Jesus Christ. This boy was lucky he was cute.

“Ok Issy, let me get you some water first,” Even sighed, and quickly moved into the kitchen to pour Isak a glass of water. He returned to find Isak staring out the window. God knows what he was thinking in his drugged-up head.

Even moved to sit beside his boyfriend, but clearly Isak wanted him much closer. Isak shuffled himself forward as much as he could so Even could lay behind him and Isak could rest his back on Even’s chest. Ok then. Even wasn’t going anywhere. He gently played with Isak’s curls and felt Isak hum against him and lean his head against his chest. Even moved his hands to Isak’s shoulders and started to gently give him a massage. Hopefully that would calm him down for a bit. 

They stayed like that, and the still-loopy Isak remained quiet for about twenty minutes before they heard a knock on the front door. Even struggled to get up behind Isak’s deadweight.

“AHHH,” Isak yelled, “my ass is being maneuvered!”

Even somehow escaped and made it to the front door, and opened it to find Jonas, Eva, Magnus, and Mahdi waiting. 

“Halla,” Even said, surprised. “We weren’t expecting you guys!”

“Well, with how stressed out Isak has been about this surgery, we figured it couldn’t hurt to drop by,” Jonas replied.

“We stopped by McDonald’s and got him a milkshake!” Magnus said proudly.

“He is… ummm… very out of it right now. It took minutes of shuffling around to get him to stay still and be quiet for twenty minutes. But you guys can come in,” Even motioned for them to enter the apartment. Magnus was the first one to run inside and jump onto the bed where Isak lay. Eva and Mahdi followed, but obviously were much more careful. Isak was clearly grumpy that Even wasn’t cuddling him, his arms crossed over his chest. Still, he gladly accepted the milkshake when Magnus offered it to him. 

That left Jonas and Even watching them from the kitchen.

“So it went well?” Jonas asked, concerned.

“Yeah, physically. Right after the surgery Isak started crying about how everyone leaves him, I thought it must have been the medicine, but,” Even sighed, “Jonas, I haven’t seen him like that in a while. I don’t want him to be feeling this way and only tell me about it when he’s on some drug.”

“Even, you know he has these abandonment issues. I mean obviously we can’t have a serious talk with him today in the state of mind he’s in. All we really can do for now is be here for him and make sure he knows we love him,” Jonas replied.

“Yeah, I know,” Even noted, “it just hurts to see him like that.”

“We’ll talk to him, ok? Another time, you and me,” Jonas added.

“Even,” Eva called, “Issy boy over here wants you.”

Even smiled and rolled his eyes. “That’s my call.”

The second Even entered the room Isak made grabby hands for him and audibly whined until Even joined him in the bed. Isak pushed the others out of the way and scooted forward on the bed so Even could lie behind him once again. 

“YOOOOOOOOOOOO-nasss,” Isak yelled. Jonas entered the room and joined everyone else on the bed. Who knew their full-sized bed could fit so many teens?

“Hi, Isak,” Jonas chuckled, impressed with Isak’s complete loopiness.

Isak looked at all his friends, “Did you guys know,” he started, “that YOOOO-nas was the first boy I ever liked?”

Everyone in the room nodded.

“I wanted… to lick those caterpillars on his face. Jonas,” he turned to his best friend, “never pluck your eyebrows. They show all the guys n girls that the carpet matches the drapes. Carpet matches the caterpillars. Caterpillars match the drap-”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Mahdi said through giggles.

“Mahdi, big eyebrows equals big peni-”

“Ok that’s enough for now,” Jonas interrupted. 

“I mean he’s not wrong,” Eva mumbled with a smirk.

“AAND,” Isak continued, to the dismay of his highly-uncomfortable-yet-hysterically-laughing friends, “you know who has the biggest penis?”

Isak pointed both his thumbs at the boy lying behind him. Even clapped his hands over his face.

“Two words, I have two words for all of you guys: Gay. Sex. Don’t knock it til you try it.”

Magnus leaned forward, intrigued, while the rest of the room tried to shrink as small as possible. 

“Literally,” Isak began, “until you have been pounded within an inch of your life by your extremely attractive sex god of a boyfriend, you have not lived.”

Everyone knew that it was no use to try to shut Isak up. Eva, Jonas, and Mahdi exchanged knowing looks, trying to hold back laughter. Even was bright red. Magnus was not helping either.

“Wow I can only imagine dude,” Magnus started, very interested, “so I mean we all kinda assumed you, um, bottomed. Like how does it feel that good? I can’t imagine anything going up there feeling pleasurable.”

“Magnus, do not even get me STARTED,” Isak slurred, “do you even know what the prostate is? If you don’t you’re missing out. It gets me moaning like a bitch.”

“We’ve definitely heard,” Eva muttered, holding back laughter.

Even was completely shocked. Normally it was Isak telling Even to stop divulging details of their sex life, but apparently all these thoughts went out the window with this medicine.

“Just… being held down n fucked, man,” Isak continued, slurring and stuttering. “I mean Eva you know what I’m talking about. Just being completely immobile n having to lie there n take it. Something about it.

“And this one,” Isak said, motioning to Even, “never fails to please. He’s ROUGH. Grabbing onto my hair, spanking my ass until it’s red, choking me. You see this shirt I have on? I’m lucky it covers all my hickies. Most of them don’t n I have to steal the girls’ makeup. Fucking vacuum cleaner.”

At this point, Even just hid his face in Isak’s neck. He was beet red. 

“Sometimes he lifts me up by the hips n just slams into me. What the fuck am I supposed to do but lie there n scream? He’s a literal beast who aims to destroy my asshole.”

“Damn,” Jonas sighed.

“So I take that roll of toilet paper on the dresser is…” Mahdi began.

“To clean up my cum. Even’s normally ends up in my ass or in my mouth. Or there was that one time Even came in my ass n then he went down there with his mouth n-”

“On that note,” Jonas interrupted, very uncomfortable, “I think we should get going. Isak, you need rest.”

“Jonas,” Magnus groaned, “it was just starting to get good!”

“C’mon guys,” Jonas said. Everyone got up, hugged or fist-bumped Isak, and Even showed them out the door.

“Hey,” Jonas said to Even in the doorway, “keep him company, alright?”

“Of course,” Even said, before giving him a hug and closing the door.

“Isak?” Even called. “It’s after lunch time, are you hungry?”

“Hungry. Hungry for your dick,” Isak yelled back before breaking into giggles.

“Isakkkk,” Even mumbled to himself. Isak would need something to eat. Even just opted to put a can of chicken noodle soup on the stove.

Isak was still laughing at himself when Even reentered their living/bedroom. Even gently lay on the bed next to his baby boy. He audibly cooed at his tiny boyfriend. How was this boy so small and adorable?

“Are you alright? Are you cold?” Even questioned.

“Chilly. Always chilli.” Isak mumbled in response, smiling. The sarcastic asshole.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Even asked him, gently caressing his torso.

“I can’t feel my face. Did they take out my mouth? Can’t feel it.”

“No, baby, they didn’t take out your mouth. I wouldn’t let them. How else would I be able to kiss you?” Even responded with a smile. He was so gone for this boy. 

“How would I suck your horse dick?” Isak replied, cackling. Even tenderly touched Isak’s hair and laughed at his eccentric behavior. God, his smile. 

“Evy,” Isak whined, “want kisses.” He did his little chin thing and made a sad attempt to pucker his lips with his swollen mouth.

“Not right now sweetie,” Even said. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Instead, Isak pulled Even to him, Even’s head resting against his chest. Even put his arms around Isak’s torso.

“I love you, Evy,” Isak whispered into his hair.

“I love you too, Issy.”

Even heard the ding of the timer in the kitchen signaling Isak’s soup being done. “Be right back, baby,” Even said, and placed a gentle kiss to Isak’s forehead before walking into the kitchen. 

He returned about five minutes later with a tray in hand. Even, being the extra hoe he is, adorned the tray with a frilly placemat, apple juice in a wine glass, warm chicken noodle soup, and a small vase containing a flower Even must have picked earlier.

Normally, Isak would have rolled his eyes. But now, Isak just looked at Even with all the love in his heart. He adored this boy with every fiber of his being, truly.

Even placed the tray on Isak’s lap and gently laid on his side next to him.

“Even,” Isak gasped, “you’ve didn’t have to-”

“You’re my baby boy,” Even responded, “I love spoiling you.”

“Can you…” Isak stopped.

“Can I what? What do you need sweetheart?”

“Can you feed me?” Isak asked, small eyes meeting Even’s.

Even should have guessed. With the clinginess Isak has shown so far today, it doesn’t at all surprise him that Isak wants Even to feed him.

“Of course, baby,” Even replied, picking up the spoon. He scooped up some soup and gently brought the spoon to Isak’s mouth. Isak leaned forward and took the utensil into his mouth. They continued like this until Isak was full, and Even brought the tray back to the kitchen.

He returned to find Isak cocooned in covers and scrolling through Instagram. “Fake ass bitches,” Isak exhaled. 

“Sara was always tryna get all up on this peen n she didn’t even know I was gay,” Isak said, shaking his head. “How could she not tell?”

“Who knows,” Even said as he lay down beside Isak and wrapped his arms around his chest. “Maybe we should get you off social media before you post something you regret. Or piss off a bunch of petty teenage girls.” Even snatched his phone. Isak screamed and tried to wrestle Even to get it back. 

“Shhhhhh Isakkkk. Let’s just take it chill for a little bit, ok? I’ll put on the TV for you, here’s the remote, I’m going to get you your pills for today.” Even carefully stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Even soon walked back into the room, holding the two pills and a glass of water. Isak’s television show of choice was The Backyardigans. Judging by the look on his face, he was riveted. 

“This show,” Isak said incredulously, “perfectly sums up the injustices of society today.”

“Isak-”

“They travel around, visiting different places, different universes, different parallel universes using only their mINDS. Even, in perspective, aren’t we technically a parallel universe? I mean if we consider every universe except our own a parallel universe then therefore every parallel universe must consider us to b-”

“Woah there,” Even sat down on the bed hand put his hand on Isak’s chest. “Slow down. You’re bleeding from your mouth, baby.” Even quickly stood up and reached for the roll of toilet paper on the dresser. 

“I’M BLEEDING?!?” Isak yelled. “THIS IS ABUSE. EVEN THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE MADE ME GO TO THE DOCTOR’S I CAN’T BELIEVE THE-”

A bunch of expletives followed.

God, this boy.

*

After a few hours of FIFA-playing, cutting up food into tiny pieces, and cuddling, Even decided it was time to get Isak washed up and ready for bed. Now obviously he couldn’t leave his recovering boyfriend alone for a mere second, so bathing together seemed to be the best option.

Luckily the anesthesia had started to wear off, leaving Isak tired, clingy, and quiet. He could not stop touching Even if he tried.

And that’s how the two of them ended up together in their small bathtub, Isak lying between Even’s legs with his back to Even’s chest. 

The doctor told Even not to let his boyfriend bathe or shower for too long, so Even made quick work of washing Isak’s chest with soap and water.

“You know I love you baby, right?” Even began, his hands carefully massaging Isak’s body. “It hurts me to see you even think that I’d ever leave you. That would never happen. You’re it for me. You are my world, you know that, right?”

In response, Isak just leaned his head against Even’s shoulder. “I love you, Evy,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Even replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple, “so much.”

Even was the first out of the tub, so he could help Isak out of the bath and swaddle him in a warm towel.

Unfortunately for Isak, he couldn’t sleep tucked against Even’s side tonight. The doctor recommended Isak sleep on his back, and obviously Even would never go against the doctor’s orders. So they switched cuddling positions for the night, Isak lying on his back and Even tucked against his side.

Even reached up and gently played with Isak’s curls until he heard his boy snoring above him. 

Snoring. Quite loudly.

But he was smitten.

This.

Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the subtle nsfw and tooth rotting fluff. I love cuddles ok?  
> Please be kind in the comments. Don't want this to be a space of negativity. 
> 
> I also love making friends!


End file.
